I Need You
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: How does Ezra react to all the news when he finds out Malcolm isn't his and he no longer has Aria by his side and his world starts to crumble around him. Ezra gets drunk and finds his way to Aria's house in the middle of the night. Who will open the door that holds Ezra's world inside? One-Shot


**I don't own PLL**

**Mike's POV**

It was just after one in the morning, Dad and I were wrapping things up in the living room. He had just came back from his trip out of town this morning so he was helping me with some homework and what not; Aria wasn't feeling well so I didn't want to burden her with it.

As I was packing up my books there was a loud thud at the front door followed by some other noisy racket. Dad told me to wait in the kitchen while he goes to see what it was.

"Ezra?" I hear him say then pulls the front door open. Ezra Fitz stumbles in the doorway and fell to the ground.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" I ask him while dad and I pull him up. It was evident dad was not pleased to see him here.

"I neeed Ariaaaaaaaaaaa. Everything is all wrong. I need, I need Aria. Please."

Shit he's drunk, now dad really won't want to deal with him. I get a better look at Ezra and he looks bad. His face looks like he's aged greatly and he has tears in his eyes. It's only been a couple weeks since I last saw him and he doesn't look good in the least bit. Dad tries to reason with him and stay calm but I could sense he was struggling to refrain from yelling at Ezra. Even after these past couple of months of Aria and Ezra being broken up dad still despises the man.

When dad wasn't looking I quickly slip upstairs and go into Aria's room. Her light was off and she was fast asleep in bed. I lightly shake her awake and whisper her name until she stirs and lets out a groggy moan.

"What is it Mike?" Aria says sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Aria you need to get up, Ezra is downstairs."

"What?" She asks in surprise.

"I'm serious Aria. Come on you need to go get him, he is really drunk and I don't know how much more dad can take before breaking his fuse."

"Oh my god." Aria gasps.

She swiftly gets out of bed, grabs a light jacket that she had draped over the back of her desk chair, slips it on and we quickly hurry downstairs.

**Aria's POV**

When I reach the bottom step I can see Ezra slurring to my dad and struggling to stand. Oh Ezra what did you do?

"What's going on?" I ask panicked.

"Ariaaaa! Baby I need you. I-I can't keep… I miss you baby, I need youuu please." Ezra pleads with tears in his eyes. I start at him in pure shock; he's never cried in front of me before.

"Aria go back to your room please." Dad says without even turning around to look at me.

"No, I need to know what's going on."

I notice Ezra was about to lose his balance so I quickly rush over to his side and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey it's okay Ezra, just calm down. We'll talk, alright. I just need you to relax and take a breath." I say slowly to him.

I look over at Mike who was nervously watching the scene in front of him.

"Mike will you please get me a bottle of water from the fridge?" He nods and hurries off to the kitchen.

I turn around and open the front door and pull Ezra out with me.

"I don't want you going anywhere with him Aria especially since he is drunk." Dad says sternly.

"We are going to sit on the front porch so we can talk in private," Is all I say to him before walking out the front door.

I help him sit down on the steps without letting him lose his balance and fall on his ass. The second my arms left his body he was protesting and begging for me not to go. He mirrors a broken child with the look he was expressing so I reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere and take a seat right next to him on the front steps.

"Here you go Aria." Mike says when he walks out with the water bottle then turns to head back into the house.

"Thanks." I say softly as he leaves.

"Here, drink this." I hand it to Ezra after unscrewing the cap for him.

I knew I should be keeping my distant as well as keeping the amount of times I touch him to a minimum but it was not nearly as easy to do compared to saying it. It's been so long since I have been alone with him let alone actually talked to him. I couldn't resist running my hand up and down his back to soothe him

"What are you doing here Ez?" I ask him softly.

"Everything's all wrong. My life has fallen apart and I have nothing left."

"That's not true, you have Malcolm, and you have that teaching position across town for the rest of the semester."

"No I don't." He shakes his head and I can see the tears that had previously subsided are welling up in his eyes once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Malcolm isn't mine, I am on the verge of losing my job there, and my mother is being relentless so I have cut off any and all communication with her. I have no one."

"What do you mean he isn't yours? I thought you and Maggie… I mean..." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"I was at her house last week with Malcolm. He and I were going through photo albums and I found some pictures of her and this guy we went to high school with. I asked her about it and long story short I managed to find out she cheated on me. She felt I would be a better father to Malcolm so she told me I was the father and cut things off with the other guy."

"I'm so sorry Ezra. Why are you about to lose your job though?"

"When you and I broke up I wasn't myself I was having trouble staying focused because I kept thinking I had lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. I then put all my attention into Malcolm and when I found out he wasn't mine then I was even more devastated than I had been. Adding my mother onto all of that… The principal told me if I don't straighten up then I can't continue working there."

God he was making it really hard for me to resist him.

"What about Wes, why don't you talk with him?"

Ezra scoffs and shakes his head.

"I quit talking to him when I found out he kissed you."

"I'm sorry Ezra, I was afraid to tell you about it."

"Don't worry about it now."

Several minutes of silence passed, they weren't uncomfortable like one would expect. I was longing to kiss him but I knew it was probably best I don't.

"It's late, why don't I take you home?" I offer and shoot him a soft smile.

"You don't have to do that."

I shake my head and smile at him. "I'll go grab my keys."

I head inside and go grab my purse from the kitchen where I left it on the counter earlier then run up to my dad's room.

"Is he gone?" Dad says as soon as I walk into the room.

"No, I was going to drive him home. I was wondering if I could stay the rest of the night there. He and I need to talk in the morning anyway."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aria."

"Please dad? He is having a really bad night and I don't think he should be alone. Nothing will happen between us I swear."

After several long minutes of me pleading to him he finally gives in and tells me to be careful. I hurry back outside to get Ezra before Byron changes his mind about it.

"You ready to go?" I ask Ezra while pulling him up to stand on his feet.

I keep my arms wrapped around his waist as I walk him to my car and help him into the front seat. Thankfully the drive to his apartment was quick however the walk up to his apartment wasn't the easiest. A 5'2" teenage girl trying to get a 5'8" drunk grown man up three flights of stairs is even worse than it sounds.

Finally we did make it to his door and I helped him over to the bed. I pulled the comforter back for him and helped him flop in the bed.

"Don't go." He mutters and looks up at me.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch I'll be here when you wake up."

"Nooo, stay here." Ezra pulls on my arm and tries to get me to lay on the bed.

Knowing full well he won't give up I unzip my jacket I had put on previously and toss it over the back of the couch. I was currently wearing knit black short shorts and a dark purple camisole. I flip off the nightstand light and climb into bed. Ezra's arms reach out to find my body, wrap themselves around me and pull me close into his body as we lay on our sides facing each other. I know I shouldn't be giving in but I can't help it. I have missed him so much I just want to lay in his arms every second for the rest of my life.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers lowly.

"I've missed you." I bite my lip nervously having an idea on where this type of conversation may lead to.

"I love you Aria. I will always love you."

I stare deep into his eyes and I see nothing but pools of love and sadness.

"I love you Ezra, I always will." My voice cracks with emotion and I can't help but smile at the bright smile that quickly grew on his lips.

Before I knew what was happening he leans his head in and kisses my lips. My head was foggy but once it dawned on me that I was finally kissing him after a couple months of not even a brush of the hand I am in heaven. My hands lightly hold on to his neck to toy with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. I can't help but moan softly in his mouth when his tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance.

The sweet kiss quickly turns intense as all of our emotions and desires come together at once. Ezra shifts so he now lays on top of me kissing me with all the passion he has. I regrettably have to pull back from the kiss to breathe. This is all overwhelming and happening suddenly. Ezra's lips trail off down my neck and I have to stop him when he gets to my sweet spot.

"Ezra wait… slow down we have to stop." I pants breathlessly, pushing at his shoulders slightly.

He looks at me confused for a moment.

"Ezra you're drunk. In the morning we need to talk and figure out if we can get back together or not. Until them we should get some sleep before this progresses any further."

"You're right I'm sorry I got carried away I've just really missed you and was wrapped up in the moment."

"It's okay, I know that feeling." I offer up a reassuring smile.

I place a sweet kiss on his lips before we reposition ourselves. Ezra is on his back with me tucked into his side and my hand resting over his heart. He kisses my head and I soon fall asleep in pure happiness.

All I can wish for is that we make this work in the morning because these past couple months have been dreadful without him.

**I will be updating Gonna Get Caught this weekend, I already have the next two chapters written so look out for those updates. Hope you guys liked this one! **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
